


Winter Wonderland

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 26:Baking/Decorating Christmas cookies/biscuits, and for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 133: Winter Wonderland.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 26: [Baking/Decorating Christmas cookies/biscuits](https://i.imgur.com/4m6vskn.jpg), and for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 133: Winter Wonderland.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winter Wonderland 

~

“Why are we out here?” Scorpius asked. “It’s cold, and your family’s inside baking and decorating Christmas biscuits, which we _could_ be sampling.” 

James tucked his hand in the crook of Scorpius’ arm. “Yes, they are. And we’ll sample biscuits later. I just figured we could use an opportunity to be alone out here in this…winter wonderland. You know, to talk.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not so we can snog?” 

“Would I do that?” 

Steering him behind some bushes, Scorpius pressed him up against a tree. “Absolutely.”

James laughed softly. “You know me too well.” 

~


End file.
